No Way To Say Goodbye
by mad-eye-amarad
Summary: Est ce que Lucius peut dire à l’homme qu’il aime ce qu’il est réellement ? Slash LuciusAlastor, Traduction du slash "No Way To Say Goodbye" D'Anath de Malfoy


**Titre :** No Way To Say Goodbye (pas de manière de dire adieu)

**Auteur :** Anath de Malfoy

**Traductrice :** madeyeamarad

**Couple :** Lucius/Maugrey

**Résumé** : Est ce que Lucius peut dire à l'homme qu'il aime ce qu'il est réellement ?

**Rating** : NC-17

**Avertissements** : M/M slash, un peu de SM, UA probable (univers alternatif)

**Spoilers** : Tomes 1 à 5

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et bénéfices appartienent à J.K. Rowling. Leurs perversions sont principalement orchestrées par votre fidèle servante.

**NdA** : Cette fic se passe alors que Lucius est un jeune homme ; il a déjà épousé Narcissa mais Draco n'a pas encore été conçu. Je ne suis pas sûre de quand Maugrey a perdu sa jambe et son oeil, mais pour l'intrigue de cette fic je présume qu'il est couvert de cicatrices mais possède toutes les parties naturelles de son corps.

"I loved you in the morning, our kisses deep and warm,

Your hair upon the pillow like a sleepy golden storm,

Yes many loved before us, I know that we are not new,

In city and in forest they smiled like me and you,

But let's not talk of love or chains and things we can't untie,

Your eyes are soft with sorrow,

Hey, that's no way to say goodbye."

- de "Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye" par Leonard Cohen

Lors de tels matins, c'était habituellement Alastor qui se réveillait le premier, réveillant Lucius en l'embrassant, séparant doucement ses lèvres de sa langue fureteuse ou fourrant son nez contre son cou. Démêlant de ses doigts habiles les longues boucles blond clair de Lucius d'une main, pendant que l'autre main glissait sournoisement vers le bas sur le corps légèrement rougi et chaud de Lucius pour peloter ses testicules. Ceci, combiné au mélange alléchant de mots doux, de poésie et de grossiertés qu'Alastor lui murmurait dans un grognement sensuel et ronronnant, excitait toujours Lucius au plus haut point ; Lucius faisait semblant de faire la moue puis, irritablement taquin et joueur, demandait à Alastor d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile et de le pénétrer tout simplement. Et Alastor le faisait, prenant son jeune amant durement et profondément, mais toujours avec un soupçon de tendresse et d'attention.

Ce jour la, toutefois, ce fut sur le visage de Lucius que les premiers rayons de soleil tombèrent, filtrés par les rideaux de velours cramoisis couvrant les fenêtres de la chambre de Maugrey. Glissant doucement de l'étreinte du vieil homme pour ne pas le déranger, Lucius quitta le lit et se rafraîchit avec un verre d'eau glacée, subtilement aromatisée de citron et de menthe glaciale.

Le souvenir des extases charnelles de la nuit passée lui revint à l'esprit. Les délicieux souvenirs de la façon dont il avait incité Maugrey à se déshabiller doucement et complètement dans la salle de dîner et à se pencher par-dessus la grande table en chêne ; son corps couvert de cicatrices et usé par le temps, mais encore fort et bien proportionné exposé au regard et au toucher caressant de Lucius. S'enfoncant férocement à l'intérieur du vieil homme, Lucius avait entortillé une main dans les cheveux gris fer et pendants d'Alastor tandis qu'il utilisait l'autre à empoigner l'érection de son amant avec un cock-ring. Raillant avec des ordres et des mots d'amour, Lucius avait interdit à l'Auror de se libérer jusqu'à ce qu'il autorise le sorcier blond à retirer son membre d'Alastor et à le remplacer doucement, d'une manière terriblement provocante, par un doigt huilé puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que la main entière de Lucius soit gainée profondément dans la chaleur étroite de velours de Maugrey. L'étirant plus largement et le remplissant plus intensément qu'aucun amant ne l'avait jamais fait. Le bourrant de coups impitoyablement jusqu'à ce que les deux amants semblent couler l'un dans l'autre, fondant et fusionnant de sueur et de désir et d'une nouvelle sensation d'aboutissement, de vie qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentie avant.

Des pensées comme celle-là amenaient normalement un sourire sur les lèvres de Lucius. Mais alors que l'aube de ce jour s'avancait, son coeur était lourd, d'inhabituels tiraillements de la conscience rongeant sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Cela avait été une parfaite tromperie de Serpentard, de cacher sa passion pour Alastor au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à ses compagnons Mangemorts, et à Narcissa, son épouse depuis quelques mois seulement. Pour ces mensonges et omissions délibérées, Lucius ne ressentait pas la moindre culpabilité. A ses yeux, il était tout à fait en droit de garder des secrets hors de la connaissance de qui il voulait.

De n'importe qui, c'est-à-dire à part l'homme qu'il aimait.

A part l'enfant dont il espérait un jour être le père, Maugrey était celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. De tous ceux que Lucius avait connus, Alastor était la seule personne qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, qui s'en souciait comme d'un être humain plutôt que d'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Voldemort voyait certainement Lucius comme un puissant allié, un serviteur loyal et un jouet sexuel extraordinairement séduisant ; Narcissa estimait Lucius comme un indulgent et riche époux qui pouvait lui fournir toute la luxure qu'elle désirait, mais Maugrey était le seul qui faisait que Lucius se sentait vraiment chéri, dans sa chair et dans son sang, estimé et réel.

Alastor n'avait pas le moindre soupçon que Lucius était un mangemort, un mage noir, un de ces êtres méprisés qu'en tant qu'Auror, Maugrey avait juré de capturer et de châtier. Si Maugrey l'apprenait, se disait Lucius à lui-même, un point froid se formant dans son estomac, ce serait la fin de leur amour, et le début d'une inimitié amère. Pourtant une partie de Lucius sentait qu'il devrait un jour révéler son secret, en dépit des conséquences. Alastor estimait l'intégrité au-dessus de tout, et n'avait jamais été autrement qu'honnête, ouvert et confiant envers son amant. Lucus savait qu'il devait à Maugrey la même honnêteté, même si cela signifiait la fin de tout.

Une larme seule glissa sur la joue pâle de Lucius ; le fier Malfoy de sang pur n'était pas du genre à pleurer facilement, mais l'idée de perdre Maugrey le déchirait. Il avait dû pousser un petit sanglot à voix basse étranglé, dans sa gorge, parce qu'il entendit Alastor l'apeller, il le vit s'asseoir et l'atteindre, le suppliant de regagner le lit, de retourner dans ses bras.

Serré étroitement contre la nudité et la chaleur de son bien-aimé, Lucius sentit la caresse réconfortante de la bouche douce de Maugrey contre la sienne, sentit la douce pression des doigts noueux et experts balayant ses larmes d'une caresse, puis massant chaque glorieux centimètre du torse mince mais pourtant harmonieux et musclé de Lucius. Sans résistance, Lucius autorisa Maugrey à le retourner, levant ses hanches en geste de soumission extatique et sans retenue ; alors qu'Alastor écartait tendrement ses fesses et commencait à lécher le pli serré de son orifice. Lucius gémit, capitulant devant l'habilité talentueuse de son bien-aimé, se soumettant pour recevoir son ardeur inflexible.

Sa confession pouvait attendre un autre jour… ou une autre année. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor Maugrey découvre la vérité lui-même.

Lucius espérait seulement qu'il pourrait mettre au point un sortilège ou une tromperie suffisamment puissante pour sauver leur amour.

Fin.


End file.
